Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling an electrical device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for controlling a sensor.
Description of Related Art
With the progression of technology, sizes of portable electrical devices become slimmer and lighter, so does the size of batteries in portable electrical devices, which limits the capacity of the battery. On the other hand, customers prefer to have portable electrical devices with the longer service time such that they can work or play with the portable electrical devices for a longer time when unplugged.
In view of the above, how to decrease power consumption of the portable electrical devices for extending service time of the portable electrical devices so as to attract customers has become the priority of manufacturers.